


Belong

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Charlie and Draco post war...





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

After the war, Draco is restless. He doesn’t fit into this world, even if he helped save it, and the scar on his arm will prevent him from ever being accepted.

He has nothing but a depleted vault, scars, and a reputation that keeps them away. If they fear him, they’ll leave him alone. He can’t stand Muggleborns, didn’t fight for their freedom or respect, and hates being surrounded by them.

He travels, finding himself in Romania. There are dragons and a Weasley who smiles at him without malice. Draco stays, finding a place to belong when Charlie holds him.  



End file.
